I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device used for supporting the neck of a person while riding in an automobile. More particularly, the device consists of a specially shaped cushion and a positioning means, such as a strap, which will attach the cushion to the seat back of an automobile seat.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Cushions are used in automobiles in many different locations and for many different purposes. Automobile seats have traditionally consisted of a lower portion and a back portion. In recent years, a headrest portion has been added to the top of the back portion of the seat. Each of these portions are designed for specific functions. The lower portion provides support for the legs, the rear portion provides support for the driver's back and the headrest provides support and protection for the driver's head. The headrest portion is either attached directly to the top of the seat back portion or is supported by a metal rod or rods. In many designs, the headrest portion is height adjustable to allow the passenger to position the headrest at a height which places the headrest cushion in horizontal alignment with the rounded back portion of the passenger's head. This positioning is important for both comfort to the driver and for head protection in the event of an accident. This positioning of the headrest above the seat back leaves a gap between the passenger's neck and the seat.
In addition to the aforementioned standard seat construction elements, an aftermarket has developed which caters to other specialized needs of the drivers and occupants of automobiles. One of the areas in which a great deal of inventive effort has been focused is the field of greater protection for the head. The head is an area that is particularly vulnerable in the event of an accident. To increase the protection of the driver's head, there have been numerous devices invented which add additional support and protection. The primary purpose of the aftermarket cushions has been to support and protect the head and do not provide positive support for the neck. These prior devices have had the problem of obstructing the jaw and head as the head turns from side to side. As the head turns from side to side to allow viewing out of the side windows, the prior art cushion devices prevent the head from turning in its natural manner and actually levers the head away from the protection and support of the cushion and headrest. This levering effect causes a gap to form between the rear of the head of the passenger and the headrest.